Life
by T-money1
Summary: Sonya is in the hospital and Johnny dreads what might happen to her. What will happen to her? Johnny/Sonya. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: You know the deal already. I don't own anything from the "Mortal Kombat" franchise. I don't really own anything. So don't sue, I beg you (hey that rhymes).

Can't really say much about this. Only thing I can reveal to you is that it is a Johnny/Sonya pairing. So ladies and non-ladies, I present to you "Life" by me.

But not without another installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, set them on fire. (LMAO)

**LIFE**

In the hospital waiting room, a lone man sat nervously. This man in particular was John Carlton, also known as Johnny Cage, actor and martial artist.

But what many people didn't know about him was his role in Mortal Kombat, a tournament where he and other martial artists were picked to defend the Earth from an invasion from another realm.

There, he met her. Headstrong, stubborn, and untrusting, she was Sonya Blade of the U.S. Special Force, whose mission was to find and apprehend the deadly criminal mastermind, Kano.

He tried to get close to her, but she just gave him the brush-off. It was only after the first tournament when she opened up to him and he learned more about her.

In the second tournament, Sonya was kidnapped by the evil Outworld emperor, Shao Kahn. In attempt to save her, Cage rejoined Liu Kang and others to venture to Outworld and put an end to the threat once and for all.

They were successful in defeating Kahn, who pulled a few strings in order to conquer Earthrealm. It was during the Outworld invasion when he lost his life, but he felt better knowing that she was still alive.

But thanks to her, Liu Kang, Jaxx Briggs, and others; they were successful in defeating Kahn and freeing Earthrealm. When everything reverted to normal, he was revived by the Elder Gods and reunited with her.

Then came the threat of Shinnok, a former Elder God, and Quan Chi, a powerful sorcerer. Once again, the defenders of Earthrealm stopped the threat.

Peace was restored to the Earth, and he and Sonya were together again.

Until now.

He remembered the pain she was in and how there was nothing he could about it. If he could, he would have taken away all the pain that she had to suffer.

If only there was something that he could have done, the maybe she wouldn't be here in the first place. Upon arriving at the hospital, the doctors and nurses told him to stay behind and let them handle it.

Upon hearing the news, Liu Kang and his girlfriend, Kitana, came and offered Johnny their prayers. They weren't the only ones though. Jaxx showed up to show his support as well. Even Raiden, the Thunder God, showed up as did the former Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. Johnny actually thought it was an amusing sight to see the assassin in street clothes

He was happy to know the thoughts and prayers of his and her friends were with them.

Johnny hoped she would come through. He couldn't stand the thought of living without her. He gave up his life in order to save hers, only to be revived and be reunited with her again. If necessary, he would gladly sacrifice his life again just so that she could live.

"Mr. Cage?" a voice addressed him.

Johnny looked up with tear marks were apparent around his blue eyes. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled at the actor/martial artist. "You're wife is doing well. She came through with flying colors."

"Thank god," Johnny breathed out. "Can I go see her now?"

The nurse smiled again. "Of course you can. She is room 323."

Johnny got out of his seat, stretched his legs and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

He came upon room 323 and went in. He made his way to the bed where Sonya laid resting and kissed her forehead.

"Hey hon, how you doing?" he said as he wiped away some stray hair fibers.

Sonya answered, "I'm doing well. How about you?"

Johnny chuckled weakly. "Kind of scared for a moment."

"Sorry."

"It's no big deal," he waved off. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alright."

"You're so thoughtful," the blonde smiled at him as they soon kissed, after which she pulled away to adjust the bundle she is holding to reveal a newborn baby to her husband. "I want you to meet your daughter."

Johnny couldn't believe the beautiful newborn in his wife's arms. Sonya handed her to him. As soon as Johnny held her, she opened her eyes looked up at her father with azure blue. At that moment, Johnny fell immediately in love with her.

Sonya asked rhetorically, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he said wily. "Reminds me of someone I know."

Sonya played along with him. "Who?"

Johnny smiled returned to Sonya's bedside once again. "You."

"Now, all that's left is find a good name for her." Sonya pointed out.

Johnny thought about it for a minute before he voiced his thoughts. "How does Cassandra sound to you?"

"That's a beautiful name," Sonya thought it over and fell in love with the name. "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." Johnny turned to his newborn daughter, "So from this day forward, you will be Cassandra Elizabeth Carlton."

"It certainly suits her," the blond woman said.

* * *

Liu, Kitana, Jaxx, Raiden, and Sub-Zero came in to see the Cage family moments later. From the comments made about the new arrival, everybody was in love with Cassandra.

Kitana asked her boyfriend, "Liu, when do you think we will have a baby like that?"

The look on Liu's face caused everyone to laugh at the Mortal Kombat champion.

Finally, visiting time was over and everybody had to leave.

* * *

Three days later, Johnny and Sonya left the hospital and returned home, along with their new daughter Cassandra.

And, like your classic fairy tale, they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

Well there you go people. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. So please go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. I don't really have anything else to add right now so I will bid you farewell.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
